


Wingman

by TheOtakuKawaiiGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, I'll add more tags as i go, Multi, Reader-Insert, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtakuKawaiiGirl/pseuds/TheOtakuKawaiiGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was untouchable. </p>
<p>At least to Iwaizumi. </p>
<p>He'd panic and sweat when he neared her.</p>
<p>Hence the reason why she was untouchable. </p>
<p>She was his everything, yet he never spoke to her.</p>
<p>Not even a hello.</p>
<p>Only an awkward smile and shaky wave.</p>
<p>Maybe she thought he was pathetic? </p>
<p>Maybe she thought he was weird?</p>
<p>Who knows?</p>
<p>He cursed himself because he'd never get a solid answer. </p>
<p>Until, "The Grand King," offered his 'assistance'.</p>
<p>Which was a mistake on his part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SabbyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyWrites/gifts), [Allison my savior](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Allison+my+savior).



> Aye!!
> 
> So I've worked on this for a while now and my friend and I have hardcore fan girled over this story. I've planned everything out about how it begins, progresses, and ends. 
> 
> This is a reader insert story! (I love writing them)
> 
> Please enjoy!! ^-^
> 
> ~~ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ~~

_**Beautiful Nightmare** _

**Ch. 1**

**♥♡♥♡♥**

"Dammit," Iwaizumi sighed aloud and shoved his face into his palms.

"Ni, Iwa-chan, are you alright? You seem kinda troubled," Oikawa pestered his childhood best friend.

"No, I'm fine, Shittykawa," he grumbled and glared to the seat beside him.

Oikawa gasped, exasperated, at gripped his chest. "Iwa-chan, you're so cruel!" He whined.

Iwaizumi lifted his gaze and gave Oikawa a stern look.

"Ni, perhaps it could be a special someone? Is it a girl?" Oikawa teased and the lightest shade of pink crossed Iwaizumi's cheeks.

"I was right! Iwa-chan has been struck by the love bug," Oikawa teased more.

An irk mark crossed Iwaizumi's pink face, he reached over and pulled Oikawa's uniform tie toward him. Their noses touched and Iwaizumi was annoyed.

"Trashykawa, you are too loud. I don't like anyone," he corrected.

"But-" Oikawa began, but was interrupted.

"Can you even hear yourself think without that brain of yours? Didn't you say it was abducted by aliens when we were younger?" Iwaizumi switched the subject.

"Oi! I do too have a brain, you buff meanie. I had my hearing checked just last week too and it's perfect; like me," he stated and gestured to his face.

"Perfect, my ass. Your face is a nightmare," Iwaizumi retorted with a snort.

Oikawa cried a river of anime tears. Iwaizumi helped the tears stop; he hit Oikawa's head.

"You're a brute," Oikawa whined.

Iwaizumi huffed and ignored Oikawa. He continued his notes for their class, which Oikawa would copy later.

This was their normal class together. They bicker and Oikawa flirts with his fans. They get scolded by their sensei. Then rinse and repeat.

Until one day, Iwaizumi's most beautiful nightmare came true.

(Y/N) was transferred into his class.

Nonetheless, she sat in front of him.

"Class," their sensei began, "this is (Y/L/Name)-san, she excelled in Class B and the school transferred her into Class A, with everyone here."  
"Ohayo! I'm (Y/N)-san," she greeted.

Their sensei smiled and directed her to the only seat available, in front of Iwaizumi.

She walked toward her new spot with a small smile, her books clutched to her chest.

Iwaizumi's breath hitched in his throat as she approached him.

Every boy's, and a few girl's, eyes lingered on (Y/N) with preditorial lust.

Except Iwaizumi caught her eye contact.

And he froze.

She placed her book on her desk and extended her hand to Iwaizumi.

"Hello! What's your name?" She asked with a sweet, smile.

He, hesitantly, grasped her hand and shook it.

_'Soft.'_

_'Firm.'_

Their handshake was interrupted by Oikawa. "That buff, brute there is Iwa-chan," he began and placed his lips upon her hand, "and I am Oikawa."

She awkwardly smiled at Oikawa and retracted her hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you Iwa-chan and you too Okinawa-san," she smiled.

(Y/N) sat in her desk and faced toward the board.

"It's Oikawa," he corrected, but she didn't respond.

Today was the day hell froze over; Iwaizumi finally knew her name. He partially talked to her. He had the opportunity to admire her beauty at a close distance, and not stare from afar.

Today was a beautiful nightmare.


	2. Wingman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, I try not to add time skips, but this time I made an exception. 
> 
> Most likely will come back to change it.
> 
> ~~ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ~~

_**Wingman?** _

**Ch. 2**

**♥♡♥♡♥**

A few weeks passed and Iwaizumi adapted to speaking to her, without the panic sweating.

Then, Oikawa offered his assistance for Iwa-chan.

"Wait, what's a wingman?" He asked and sat in his desk.

"I talk about how nice and kind you are, even though you're a brute. I put in a good word for you to impress her," Oikawa responded with his pose.

"I-I don't know.. What if she thinks it's pathetic that you're helping me?" He muttered with a sigh.

"Surely, she won't," Oikawa responded.

"Hmm. Alright, I suppose I'll let you be my, 'wingman'," Iwaizumi agreed.

Which wasn't a good decision on his part.

**Time Skip provided by Oikawa's gorgeous face**

(Y/N) opened her locker door and grabbed her books for the next class.

"(Y/N)-chan~!" Oikawa called and she turned toward him with a smile.

"Oikawa-san, ohayo," she greeted.

He smiled and grabbed her books from her arms. They walked toward her next class and chatted.

"You know, Iwaizumi and I are on the volleyball team!" He spoke.

"Really? Which positions do you two play?" She asked.

"Well, I'm the captain and setter and I like to- uh.. Iwa-chan is the ace! He's really great. He can slam the balls into the ground, he's so strong!" Oikawa praised, and tried to steer from the topic of himself.

They were honest praises. He tried to remember that he's the wingman. He's trying to make an impression for Iwa-chan.

"You seem fond of Iwa-chan," she noted and they stepped into her class.

"He deserves it, he's an incredible guy," he smiled.

She laughed and it was harmonious, and his face turned a shade of pink.

"I can imagine, he does seem great," she responsed.

"Ni, do you want to eat lunch with us today?" He asked.

"Sure, I'd love that," she stated.

Oikawa handed her books to her and parted. He smacked his head.

_'Fuck. I can't like her too.'_

**Time Skip brought to you by Iwaizumi's bara arms**

(Y/N) waited outside her class for the guys. A smile appeared on her face when she saw them. She walked toward them and waved.

"Iwa-chan! Oikawa-kun! Where are we eating for lunch?" She smiled and walked beside them.

"Today is my treat! We can all go to Burger Queen beside the school for lunch today," Oikawa spoke and did his peace signs pose.

"That sounds great! I forgot my lunch at home," she sighed.

They walked down the hallway to the doors and exited the building. The sunlight blinded them, but the air was chilly.

(Y/N) zipped her uniform jacket and shivered quietly. The cold air rushed up her skirt and legs.

 _'Dammit. Why do girls have to wear these short skirts?'_ She bitterly thought.

"(Y/N)-chan, are you alright? You have a scowl on your face," Iwaizumi asked.

Her face heated up and she scratched her cheek. "Yeah, it's just that my legs are chilly," she chuckled with a bitter-awkward tone.

"Would you like to wear my jacket around you waist? It won't be much help but-" Iwaizumi expressed his concern.

She shook her hands, "n-no! You keep your jacket!"

"Would you like to wear my pants then? I have my volleyball shorts on underneath them. It's chilly out and I don't want you to get sick," he stated and began to stip off his pants.

(Y/N) blushed and insisted he didn't do that. Oikawa screamed, "Iwa-chan! You can't just strip like this!"

Iwaizumi handed her the pants and she dressed. (Y/N) muttered a small thanks with red cheeks. The pants were large, twice the size of her, but she tied the waist. Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa for yelling.

They left the school gates and walked along the sidewalk. (Y/N) walked beside Iwaizumi on the inside of the sidewalk. They exchanged small talk.

Oikawa peered over their shoulders and tried to join in their conversation. He didn't like being the third wheel.

Oikawa slung his arms over both their shoulders and placed his face between them. Granted, it seemed awkward with the height differences.

"Trashykawa, get your hands off my shoulder," Iwaizumi huffed.

"Aww, come on, Iwa-chan. Don't be so mean," Oikawa whined and fell behind them again.

They approached the door and Iwaizumi held the door open for (Y/N), but let it slam in Oikawa's face.

"You're a brute, Iwa-chan! You should've held the door open for me too!" Oikawa whined.

(Y/N) giggled at their bickering. She stood in line and they joined.

"H-hi, yes; I'd like to have a (F/F/Food) and (flavor coffee or smoothie)," she ordered. The person on register nodded and asked Iwaizumi what he wanted to eat.

"May I please have two burgers, a small fry, and a chocolate shake?" Iwaizumi ordered and scooted aside for Oikawa to order.

"A vanilla shake and grilled chicken, please," he ordered and slid his card.

"Thank you for lunch, Oikawa-kun," (Y/N) bowed.

Oikawa smiled and grabbed the tray of food. "Anything for a lovely lady," he spoke and winked.

She laughed and Iwaizumi resisted the urge to hit Oikawa's face. They weren't in school and he just bought their lunch.

(Y/N) sat with her back against the wall. Iwaizumi sat across from her and Oikawa sat adjacent to them.

They silently ate until Oikawa chocked on a piece of his food. An irk mark appeared on Iwaizumi's face and he smacked Oikawa's back. Oikawa gasped and swallowed his food.

"Don't die on me, Kusokawa," he grunted.

(Y/N) giggled at their antics and sipped on her (coffee or smoothie).

"Ni, Iwa-chan, is your shake any good?" (Y/N) asked.

Iwaizumi gulped and nodded his head. Oikawa noticed and stomped on his foot. His eyes darted toward (Y/N) and suggested he let her try to the drink. His facial expressions went a long way.

Iwaizumi handed (Y/N) the shake. She grabbed the straw and placed her lips on it, the taste made her eyes light up.

"Wow! That's delicious," she stated and licked her lips.

Iwaizumi's cheeks changed to the lightest shade of pink.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered and grabbed his milkshake again.

"Would you like to try my (Coffee or smoothie)?" She asked.

He nodded and sipped from the straw. "T-that's really good, thank you," he stuttered and sipped on his milkshake again.

"Mhmm!" She smiled and sipped more of her drink.

 _'Holy shit. We indirectly kissed. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy sh-'_ he chanted in his mind, until Oikawa's voice broke his thoughts.

"May I try it too, (Y/N)-chan?" He asked with an eager grin.

"Sure," she smiled and handed the drink to him.

"Oh, wow! That's really delicious," Oikawa grinned.

_'Shittykawa. You. Ass. You indirectly kissed her too!'_

Oikawa gave a smug grin to Iwaizumi; Iwaizumi returned the favor with a kick to the shin.

(Y/N) observed them and signed with a smile to herself.

_'These boys are a handful, but they're my handful!'_

(Y/N) face suddenly turned pink and she downed her drink to calm herself.

'W-w-what did I just think??'

"(Y/N)-chan, how would you like to eat lunch with us more? Maybe every day?" Oikawa asked and rested his chin on his palm.

"That sounds fun, I'd love to! You guys are interesting," she responded.

Both boys' faces tinted with color. Oikawa grinned and Iwaizumi averted his eyes.

"I have a feeling lunch is going to be incredible, now!" Oikawa beamed.

"It'll be even more incredible if you weren't here," Iwaizumi chuckled.

(Y/N) snickered and avoided Oikawa's pout.

"So mean, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined with anime tears.

 


End file.
